In public and private buildings and moving devices/apparatuses like busses and airplanes, and deployable sanitation units, toilet facilities are commonly deployed, as single units, or in groups of two or more units. The fact that a toilet area can consist of multiple toilet units, or that single (or multiple) unit toilets are located in different physical locations (floors, buildings, etc.), triggers questions and challenges for users, potential users, and maintainers of those toilets.
Toilet unit selection process has conventionally been based on trial-and-error, subjective reasoning, and guessing. Cleaning of the toilet units is done for every unit the same, which tends to lead to an efficiency breakdown as some toilet units may not have been used since the previous time at which they were cleaned or maintained. No feedback to maintenance and infrastructure is possible, and optimization methods are out of reach.
In the following detailed description, reference is made to the accompanying schematic drawings, which form a part hereof. The use of the same symbols in different drawings typically indicates similar or identical items. The illustrative embodiments described in the detailed description, drawings, and claims are provided merely for illustration and are not meant to be limiting. Other embodiments may be utilized, and other changes may be made, without departing from the spirit or scope of the subject matter presented here.